


I Want Real Gold in My Hands

by mandysimo13



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lap Dances, M/M, Stripper AU, alternate first meeting, exotic dancer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: Harry Hart had never paid for a lap dance in his life. He was a man who had never been without an empty lap should he want it filled. In his youth he had had his pick of the handsome men in the dorms and the darling girls at the parties. When he was older he found it was no big feat to use all his training in persuasion, both on missions and on the homefront, to keep his bed warm. He had certainly had his fair share of amorous partners who had found it great fun to grind their gorgeous arses into his very eager prick. What need had he to pay for it in a club when he could get it for free?But, when Kingsman sends you to a, admittedly impressive, strip club...well...one needs to blend in.





	

Harry Hart had never paid for a lap dance in his life. He was a man who had never been without an empty lap should he want it filled. In his youth he had had his pick of the handsome men in the dorms and the darling girls at the parties. When he was older he found it was no big feat to use all his training in persuasion, both on missions and on the homefront, to keep his bed warm. He had certainly had his fair share of amorous partners who had found it great fun to grind their gorgeous arses into his very eager prick. What need had he to pay for it in a club when he could get it for free?

But, when Kingsman sends you to a, admittedly impressive, strip club...well...one needs to blend in.

Harry stood outside the three story building watching the line move to assess the crowd for the evening. The clientele seemed to be a mix of young and older men but it was undeniable that each and every one of them came with money to burn. Letting his eyes wander to the building itself, he noted that aside from one tasteful, pink neon sign that advertised the name of the club, Polished, the black glassy exterior was unmolested. The club was equal opportunity, as far as clientele and dancers alike, employing people of all genders, races, and sizes. Something for everyone...for a price was it’s motto and Harry found himself intrigued.

Standing across the street, he could feel the bass throbbing through the building before he even stepped inside and it reminded him of the discos he had enjoyed before he became an old man. No matter. It seemed he would fit right in. He shared his observations with Merlin and, receiving confirmation that he was clear to begin, he readied himself to jump into the mission.

Confidence drawn around him like a coat, he strode across the street and right up to the door; much to the consternation of the younger men waiting in line. The bouncer with the clipboard looked down his nose at him and didn’t bother sending him back to the line. All he did was ask his name, assuming he’d be on the list.

“Bright. Harry Bright,” he said with a cool smile.

“Mhmm, in you go then,” the bouncer said, lifting the velvet rope to allow him entry.

Way to go, Merlin, he silently congratulated his handler. Not that Merlin’s prep work ever fell through, mind. But it was always good to thank good fortune when things went well.

His first look inside the club was all colorful black lights that were broken up by the flood lights centered on the various stages. The floor was populated with tables and booths, giving each one ample room to allow the wandering dancers and servers through. The bar, just to the left of the main entrance, was a living, breathing thing crawling with people. The stairs that led up to the VIP lounge above the stages had ample coverage and the people above seemed to be enjoying themselves. The lift that led to the top floor’s “private lounges” had some angry looking thugs policing its use.

“Charming place,” Merlin said in his ear. While Merlin had certainly been sarcastic, Harry was starting to agree.

Each table, chair, and stage was occupied. A full house. Harry scanned the crowd, looking for their target and his entourage but, seeing that they had not opted for a space on the ground floor, he made his way to the bar. A drink in hand and name on the next clipboard would blend him in well enough for the time being.

Normally, Harry would go for a glass of wine or a scotch. But this was a place that demanded something more casual with a touch of flair. The specials on the bar were crafted so that there was, indeed, something for everyone. From your cliche daiquiri and cheap beer, to your martinis made with infused fruit vodka, they had it all. Quirking an eyebrow, he signalled for a drink and was served immediately. Dirty martini in hand, he moved towards the stairs.

Before he had come to a complete stop, one of the bouncers asked, gruffly, “name?”

“Harry Bright. Should be there,” he said with an air of annoyance, playing his part of “bored trustfund” well.

“Need to see your ID, sir,” he said.

Surprised by the level of security, Harry dutifully reached into his pocket to pull out his dummy wallet, complete with ID, bills, and credit cards. Convinced of his identity, the bouncers stepped aside and let him ascend to the next level. A few steps up, her verbalized his appreciation and Merlin told him to keep his eyes on the room.

As he climbed, his eyes were drawn to the main stage where a delightful blonde woman with comically large breasts was undulating on the stage. Some things were staples for a reason, he supposed, tipping back a sip of his martini.

Once in the VIP lounge, he scanned for an empty seat and found it in the form of an obscenely large, black leather armchair set near the railing. The lounge was essentially a large walkway that hugged the wall, leaving room for one row of seats with space to walk behind. This way, people could walk comfortably back and forth and everyone had a perfect view of the stage. Viewing from his solitary seat, he noticed that each solo chair was broken up by a booth that held up to eight people.

And it was in one of these booths that he spotted his target.

“Target spotted,” he told Merlin, bringing up his glass for a drink.

The man in question was Douglas Pembroke; business owner, landlord, trust fund heir, and a lifelong shit. As an investor of the club, he frequented quite often and was sure to throw plenty of cash around to keep his entourage happy. Harry observed while Merlin filled him in on the people that surrounded him, none of them of interest to Kingsman. Douglas, however, had captured the attention of Kingsman some weeks ago when it came out that he was funneling his funds into a sex trafficking ring in Russia. Recently, they discovered a witness who could ID him, a young woman who said she managed to escape one of the underground brothels he kept afloat. She had given just enough information in a phone call to name Pembroke and that she knew how he was keeping his hands clean before she spooked. From what she described, his brothels were equal opportunity, too. But before they could find her and get her into protective custody, she was found in the Thames.

A dead end. Literally.

Normally, a case like this would be investigated by MI6 but without any reliable evidence, the government was unable to swoop in on him. Besides, Pembroke was small fish. MI6 was more concerned with the sharks at the top. They had taken over the investigation to try and find a live witness who could lead them to something more concrete legally. No matter to Kingsman, they would help where MI6 couldn’t. Gladly.

Harry downed another swallow of his martini, his eyes flicking between the stage, now hosting a deliciously buff cowboy, and Pembroke. Pembroke, completely unaware of his surroundings, was enjoying a lapdance from an alarmingly thin girl with long brown hair and pink teddy. Clubs usually had rules about touching the dancers but this one, it seemed, did not. His hands roamed over her as he buried his face in her breasts, both of them laughing. When he pulled back his face was covered with glitter.

Not at all something he would envy having to remove in the morning.

The talent on the main stage switched again to a male and female team and Harry let his attention wander. There were a couple dancers stalking behind the chairs, plying their skills, while servers carried drinks back and forth from the bar downstairs. He watched one of them, a girl with nicely shaped hips in an American sailor’s outfit, head back downstairs and contemplated coming back at a more optimal time.

Seedy though strip clubs may be, he was definitely enjoying the aesthetic.

“Want some company daddy,” a high pitched, feminine voice said in his ear while his head was turned.

“If that phrase is one of your kinks, please, for the love of god, keep it to yourself,” Merlin scoffed in his ear.

Harry ignored the comment and greeted the dancer like a proper customer; with wordless leering. She was lovely; an ebony goddess in a red teddy. He opened his mouth to say yes, I would love your company, because after all, he was supposed to look as if he were enjoying the clubs offerings. Who could say no to that?

But then his eyes caught sight of a vision in gold in his peripherals.

A boy, old enough to make Harry feel like a dirty bastard, came out from the employees’ door on the other side of the stage from him and Harry’s mouth went dry. The boy’s body was chiseled just enough to convey that he was healthy, well maintained, and strong, but there was a touch of softness that made him seem approachable. And the whole package was wrapped in just a tiny pair of metallic gold shorts.

Merlin seemed to gather that his attention was drawn elsewhere and he groaned. “God, you’re a dirty old man, Galahad. Look at him.”

I am looking, that’s precisely the problem, Harry silently argued.

A delighted giggle invaded his awareness and he shook himself free of the boy’s hold long enough to look at the dancer who had spoken to him. “Apologies,” he said. “My mind was elsewhere.”

“I can see that,” she said. “Don’t worry, daddy, Gold Digger’s still free. Would you like me to get him for you?”  
Harry licked his lips. “If you’d be so obliging.”

“Sure thing,” she said, sashaying away on heels that would intimidate a lesser man.

Harry watched as she made her way over to him before another customer could steal him away. The two talked and she pointed over to where he sat, smiling, and soon Gold Digger was on his way to him. Harry tracked his progress, eyes stuck on him like glue.

“Keep your brain out of your pants until this mission’s over, Galahad.”

“Piss off, I’m completely in control,” Harry whispered back, covering his mouth with the martini glass.

“Bull,” Merlin griped.

Harry didn’t have time to retort because just then his golden boy had arrived.

“Black Cherry said you’re in need of some company.” He winked and bent over the arm of Harry’s chair, arse prettily in the air while he made eyes at him.  
“Black Cherry would be correct.” He smiled hungrily at the boy, licking his lips. “She called you Gold Digger. Is that what I’m to call you?”

Gold Digger smiled wryly at him. “You can call me whatever you like, guv.”

“How about “mine” for a song or two?”

“£40 per song. Hands are fine, long as you stay off my junk or out of my hair.”

“That’s quite the pricetag.”

“Worth every penny,” Gold Digger boasted, full of confidence.

The crowd below cheered and applauded, signalling the end of yet another act. Another song would be starting soon, the decision made for him. He reached in his wallet and pulled out £100 in tenners. He fans them out for Gold Digger’s approval and receives a wide grin in return. The next song, something with a suitably throbbing beat, comes on and the boy straightens just long enough to spin on his heels and fall back into Harry’s lap.

The moment he’s in his lap, Gold Digger undulates his hips in a slow, teasing grind, before planting his shoed foot on the arm of the chair and thrusting upward to put his clothed cock in line with Harry’s nose. Harry licks his lips at the feast before him, taking full advantage of the free reign he has on touching the dancers. As Gold Digger thrusts his hips, Harry pulls a bill from the stack in his hand and slides it down the boy’s chest until it rests just above his waistband. There, Gold Digger takes over, sliding it the rest of the way into his tiny shorts. His mouth opens in a facsimile of pleasure before he brings his hands up to brace himself on the other arm of the chair and smoothly flip himself over. His feet land neatly and Harry is solidly impressed.

Gold Digger then drops into a squat, legs splaying widely to accommodate the corner of the chair. His hips roll on his way back up and Harry’s hypnotised by them. The boy spins, landing on his knees on the floor, swinging himself in between Harry’s legs by pushing his knees aside. He slid his way up Harry’s hap, chest coming into contact with Harry’s stirring prick and his slightly heaving chest. Another spin brought his pert ass squarely into Harry’s pelvis. He brought Harry’s hands up in his own to wander his bare chest as he writhed atop him. Knowing the rules, Harry forced himself to keep his hips still but took full advantage of being given permission to touch the boy’s chest. His fingers firmly pressed into the warm flesh, damp from sweat, as they traced his muscle groups.

Pectoralis major. Latissimus dorsi. Rectus sheath after rectus sheath.

All things considered, Harry behaved himself rather well.

Another spin and Gold Digger had straddled Harry, body undulating in time with the music and Harry stared openly. He took another two bills out and, using both hands, slid them up until they rested over the boy’s nipples. Gold Digger’s hands came up to cover Harry’s hands, sliding them back down towards his shorts and, just before they reached inside, Harry pulled his hands away to watch his money disappear. Then in a controlled fall, Gold Digger bent backwards, catching himself on his hands. This new position put his body from knee to neck on display and Harry’s mouth watered. He held onto the boy’s thighs to allow him a more secure platform on which to squirm and he had the distinct idea of what he might look like in the throws of true passion.

He wondered if Gold Digger was one of those dancers. The ones who took customers to the third floor for a “private party”. He wondered how much he charged if he did. Whatever it was, it was worth it.

The song ended and Gold Digger neatly unfolded himself from Harry’s lap and turned around, pulling the waistband of his shorts away in a silent command for the rest of his money. Harry complied and stuck the rest of his fee plus tip inside.

“Pleasure doing business with you, guv,” he said.

“Got time for one more,” Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Gold Digger gave him the cheekiest grin and said, “I have all night for lonely men who can fill my needs.” He winked and when the next song started, he resumed his dancing. This song was slower and an obvious seduction song. Gold Digger’s movements were still smooth but they were slowed, perfectly paced with the music and Harry soon forgot everything that existed outside of the two of them in his armchair.

“Galahad!,” Merlin shouted sharply in his ear, clearly not for the first time.

“Hmm,” Harry answered him as subtly as he could.

“Your target is on the move! Get that boy out of your lap and save it for another time!”

Heartbroken, Harry moved his hand to check the phone in his pocket to give him an excuse to leave. “Terribly sorry, darling,” he told Gold Digger. “I’m afraid work demands my attention.” He took out the full fee plus a tip and held it out for Gold Digger to take. “Might I request a rain check?”

Gold Digger leaned in low and whispered in his ear, “any time, guv. You know where to find me.” His lips brushed Harry’s earlobe and he had to suppress a shiver.

“For Christ’s sake, Galahad!”  
Reluctantly, Harry stood just in time to follow Pembroke down the stairs. At the bottom, he made his way towards the bar, all the while keeping an eye on his target. Seeing that he was heading backstage, Harry slipped into his stealth stance and took off after him. Surprisingly, there was nobody watching the door and it was easy enough to slip into “employee only” territory.

He closed the door behind him and instantly, the music from the stage was muted. After the loud volume he had been surrounded by, his ears needed a moment to adjust. But soon enough, he heard voices talking behind a door up ahead. He checked the surrounding area for approaching people and, seeing none, he stalked silently to listen at the door.

“-him after his shift if over.”

“Are you sure this one won’t be missed?”

“Eggsy’s a juvie piss of shit. Ain’t got no one but his mum and his sister but from what I hear his mum don’t care much. Got herself a shit boyfriend who knocks her around.”

“And she won’t come looking?”

“She’ll come lookin’ alright. But she won’t call no cops. She’ll assume he’s run off and left her and that’ll be the end o’it. Just make sure he’s the last one after closing.”

“I don’t know. Taking someone from our own club seems counterproductive.”

“I’d agree if we were doin’ anyone other than Eggsy. He’s a sweet piece, he’ll go for big money.”

“Fine. We’ll do him tonight.”

Harry didn’t need to hear anymore. Pembroke had obviously elevated to taking “merchandise” from his own stores. He was one to talk, piece of trash. Should look in the sodding mirror. He walked straight through the back to the alley.

Once outside he messaged to Merlin, “did the mics catch that?”

“They sure did. Muffled, but clear enough for intent. We can send some back up and you can intervene tonight.”

“Affirmative, Merlin. Will pull out to regroup.”

Harry checked his watch and saw it was another four hours before the club would be closed. If they were like any other establishment, the staff would be out of there as soon as possible. Which meant he needed to be back in the club before last call and needed to be backstage before Pembroke’s goons grabbed Eggsy. Whoever he was. 

 

//*\\\

 

Precisely on time, Harry returned with back up. There were four agents stationed with him, two in the club and two out in the alley to cut off retreat. They all armed themselves with the standard tricks and all their glass cams were set to record. Just before last call, Harry slipped away back stage to lay in wait for the target to grab his next victim.

At two in the morning, the music turned off and all the dancers returned backstage to change before leaving for the night.

“Alright mates, be sure to count out, don’t forget your shit behind, get out so we can clean up, good job tonight,” the stage manager said as she walked through with her clipboard and headset. The chatter from backstage was a mixture of tiredness and ramped up energy from those who had had a good night. Harry watched from the slit in the janitor’s closet as people changed and bounded out the back door, heading for home.

“Oh, Eggsy,” the stage manager asked.

“Yes, love,” a voice from behind a locker said.

“Stay behind, wouldja? Pembroke and Dixon have something for you to sign. Some kind of release or some shit.”

“You got it,” the voice said and the stage manager left without another word.

In twos and threes, the dancers filtered out into the alley until it was just the one who called herself Black Cherry, real name Katie, and another young man, and the faceless voice behind the locker.

“You sure you don’t want us to wait for you,” Katie asked.

“Nah, it’s fine. Don’t want you here too late. No sense in you gettin’ mugged on your way home. Let Ollie walk you to the tube. I’ll be fine. Home’s not far.” She looked unconvinced. The locker door closed and revealed Eggsy’s voice and Harry had to cover his mouth to hide his gasp.

It was Gold Digger. They were going to snatch Gold Digger. His boy. I bloody well don’t think so, Harry thought, anger rising.

“Ooh, looks like your boy is the one they want,” Merlin said in his ear.

“I gathered,” Harry whispered sharply.

“Look, I’ll be fine. Go home, go kiss your kid goodnight and go put some money in that sin tin o’ yours.”

“You mean my jar where my trip to Vegas lives?”

Eggsy smiled. “That too.”

“Well, text us when you get home, kay,” Ollie said, leading Katie to the door.

“Will do mate, you do the same. Night!” He waved and sat on a chair so he could do up his shoes.

A second later, he was alone.

Harry wanted nothing more than to bust out of the closet and drag the boy away without him ever having known where he might have ended up but he needed to catch the criminals in the act. They needed solid proof. So he stayed where he was.

A couple minutes later, Pembroke and the other manager whom Harry presumed was Dixon walked into the dressing room. Eggsy stood to greet them and asked what he was needed for.

“We got a business proposition for you,” Pembroke said, evil grin on his face. Harry clenched his fists tightly to keep himself still.

“What kind of proposition?”

Dixon slid around behind him, hand coming out of his pockets, cloth in his hands. “This one,” he said before trying to clamp the cloth over his face.

Shocking everyone in the room, Eggsy ducked out of the way in the blink of an eye and kicked Dixon in the sternum. The large man staggered back, breath knocked from him and Eggsy slipped into a defensive boxing stance.

“What the fuck?! What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“We were hoping you’d come quiet,” Pembroke said, circling Eggsy while Dixon gasped.

Eggsy, apparently well versed in fighting, was not allowing himself to get backed into a corner. He didn’t let his back go to either of them and he edged himself towards the door to try and escape.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere with you fucks,” Eggsy said darkly, backing towards the door.

“Oh yes you are,” Pembroke said. He shot forward and grabbed Eggsy’s wrist to pull him closer and away from the door. Eggsy went with the motion but managed to break Pembroke’s hold on his wrist. He kicked out at Pembroke who dodged and, if it were just him, he might have had a chance to escape out the door.

Unfortunately, Dixon regained himself and came up from behind him and got an arm around Eggsy. Cloth poised to cover Eggsy’s face, Dixon said, “breathe deep and it’ll be real quick.” Eggsy struggled, not about to go down without a fight. Harry watched as the cloth finally touched Eggsy’s mouth.

There it was. The proof they needed. Harry could step in. He said into his mic, “Bors, Gawaine, move in.”

He slammed the door open and relished the shocked faces that turned towards him. Even Eggsy, eyes going glossy because of the chloroform’s effects, looked at him with a mixture of outrage and shock.

“Sorry for not stepping in sooner,” Harry apologized to Eggsy. “We needed solid proof of the intent of your two managers.”

Dixon’s hold on Eggsy loosened ever so slightly and Eggsy was able to slip out of his grasp and kick his knee, sending the man to the floor. But he had breathed enough of the drug’s fumes and he staggered, falling to the floor himself. Dixon was howling in pain and clutching his leg, probably dislocated patella at the very least. He wasn’t going anywhere for the time being.

But Pembroke was still up and unharmed. He tried to run but Harry caught him round the neck with the crook of his umbrella and yanked him back. He flew into the wall opposite the door and, with Harry walking towards him, took off towards the hall to the front. He was promptly confronted by Bors and Gawaine. Bors delivered a swift punch to the face just before Gawaine swept his feet from underneath him. In seconds, he was in handcuffs and no longer a threat.

Satisfied, Harry walked back to Dixon and said, “we were hoping you would come quietly. Must we knock you out?”

“Who the fuck are you? Where the hell did you pricks come from,” Dixon demanded.

Harry crouched to eye level with the terrified man and gave him a good long stare. He then smiled a feral smile and said, “The Kingsmen send their regards,” before punching him hard enough to knock him out.

“Galahad, that was uncalled for,” Merlin said. “The situation was under control.”

“Sue me,” Harry told him, shaking the pain out of his fist.  
“Hey! Wait,” Bors cried and Harry’s attention was pulled to the door. More accurately, it was pulled to Eggsy beating a fast retreat out of the dressing room.

“Bugger,” he grumbled.

He knew Eggsy wouldn’t get far. There were two other agents, Percival and Kay, in the alley awaiting any further trouble. Just as he expected, Percival said, “we’ve got the boy. He’s putting up a fight, sir.”

“Just hold him, I’ll be right there,” Harry told him. “You got these two?”

Bors and Gawaine nodded and Harry didn’t offer any other instructions. Those two were good at their job, they would know what to do with them. He walked, he did not run, out the door to collect Eggsy. Predictably, Eggsy was fighting his captors like a cat caught in a bag; all claws and vitriol.

“Let go of me you fuckin’ pricks! What the fuck do you want with me? I didn’t do nuffin! Who the hell are you?”

“Let the boy go,” Harry told the two agents and they did so gratefully.

Eggsy stumbled a bit, not expecting to be let go, and landed with his shoulder against the alley wall. He breathed heavily, panting in anger and confusion. “You can’t hold me here,” he said, full of defiance.

“We know that, Eggsy.”

Then recognition dawned on him. “You...you were one of my customers tonight!” Eggsy pointed an angry finger at him and said, “tell me what the fuck is going on!”

“Your managers were about to abduct you and sell you into the sex trade,” Harry told him honestly. “Pembroke’s been involved for quite some time and had convinced Dixon that preying on their staff would be a new untapped source of, how to put this delicately? Merchandise? We’ve been watching Pembroke for weeks and tonight he gave us the leverage we needed to move in.”

Eggsy stared him down. “Why’d you let them go on for?! You knew what they were going to do, why didn’t you stop them before they could get to me?!”

“Because we needed proof. He’s been very careful up until now. We filmed the whole thing. We can take him to the proper authorities and they can dismantle his operation and save other people who were not as fortunate as yourself.”

“Fortunate my arse,” Eggsy muttered.

“Would you have preferred to be knocked out? Or for us to let them take you to god knows where, possibly have other traumas inflicted on you?”

That seemed to mullify him somewhat. He shook his head and Harry stepped closer. “I am sorry that you were the one they chose.”

“It’s cause they thought no one would miss me, innit?”

Percival and Kay shuffled nervously behind and Harry told them to go get the cars so they could take their new charges back to HQ. After they left, Harry put his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Yes. They thought no one would miss you.”

“They think me a right piece of shit,” Eggsy said, a very visible chip on his shoulder.

“Clearly, they underestimated you. That should please you somewhat.”

“Well it fuckin’ doesn’t.” He glared at Harry, as if he personally brought this down on him. “I know that workin’ in a place like this ain’t sayin’ anythin’ nice about my character but...fuck. It pays well. Puts food in my sister’s stomach, keeps my mum and me off the streets.”

Harry’s heart ached for him. He felt the sudden urge to hug the boy close and protect him, even though he showed he was capable of defending himself. “No matter your profession, you deserve to be treated with humanity.”

Eggsy snorted. “Says the man who paid for two lap dances tonight.”

Harry smiled. “I’m going to tell you something, Eggsy. Tonight was my first time in an establishment like this. I have never before paid for a lap dance nor do I have the desire to in the future. Not because I don’t respect the profession but not because I find your profession distasteful nor deserving of disdain.”

Eggsy looked up at him in surprise. “Really? You don’t think I’m trash for this?”

Harry shook his head. “Not at all. In fact, I found you rather enticing.” He took a step back and offered a hand for Eggsy to shake. Their hands joined he said, “but I know that I’m a great deal older than you, the implications of that, and I know that while you dance for money that doesn’t mean you are looking for anything else. Much to my great sadness, of course.”

Eggsy seemed confused. “What kind of “anything else” did you have in mind?”

Harry chuckled. “Things you’re not legally allowed to charge for.”  
Eggsy blushed. “Come off it. You’re just saying that cause you saw them tiny shorts I had on.”

Harry looked him up and down slowly, letting Eggsy feel his gaze. He let his desire for the boy radiate as clear as if he had spoken them.

“Galahad, do keep your mind on the mission. Go on the pull on your own time,” Merlin demanded.

“Oh sod off, Merlin. We’re done here,” he replied.

“What? I didn’t say nuffin,” Eggsy said.

“Oh, not you.” He pointed to his earpiece and said, “my keeper is reminding me that we’re not quite done.”

“Oh.” Eggsy shoved his hands into the pockets of his, frankly atrocious, hoodie. “Shame, that.”

“Indeed.” His smoldering gaze stayed on Eggsy, devouring him without moving.

“Oh for the love of god,” Merlin shouted, exasperated. “Go! Get out of my sight. Turn off your glasses and take the lad home. Be back at HQ tomorrow for debriefing.”

With that, Merlin signed off and the air went dead in his earpiece.

Harry smiled in triumph. “Seems I’ve been granted the night off.” He took the earpiece out and folded his glasses. Stuffing them into their case in his pocket, he returned his attention to Eggsy. “Whatever will I do with the rest of my evening?”

Eggsy licked his lips nervously. “I still owe you half a dance.”

“You do?”

Eggsy nodded. “You paid for it, but you had to leave. I could...give you the second half of your dance.”

Harry nodded, posture serious. “That would certainly kill some time. My place?” Eggsy nodded wordlessly and Harry reached out to take the boy’s hand. “Then allow me to lead the way.”

 

//*\\\

 

Harry paid for a cab home and he was the model gentleman he always advertised to the world. Right up to the second his front door closed behind him. Once the outside world was shut away, he backed Eggsy into the door and his lips descended on him. Their kiss was deep, filthy and wet. All tongue and teeth, drawing moans from both of them. Eggsy’s hands gripped his shoulders, clutching him like a lifeline.

Eventually they pulled apart to gasp for breath.

“God, I don’t even know your name,” Eggsy said.

“My apologies,” Harry said. “Terribly bad manners of me.” He kissed the boy gently and said against his lips, “I’m Harry. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Eggsy laughed, “you’re fuckin’ weird. I like it.”

“I should certainly hope so.” Harry trailed down his jaw to his neck, pulling the horrid hoodie aside to nibble the boy’s neck. Eggsy gasped, fingers gripping his hair tightly.

“You keep doin’ that and we’ll never get to your dance,” Eggsy warned.

“You’re quite right.” Harry removed his head and headed towards his stairs. “My bedroom, then? I’m sure there will be sufficient room for you there.”

“Fuck yes, Harry,” Eggsy said, following eagerly.

It was a matter of minutes for Harry to get them upstairs and out of their jackets. Eggsy pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his music for something suitable. Smile wide and eyes mischievous, he pressed play and his phone erupted in the old teasing classic “No Diggity”.

Eggsy put the phone on his dresser before guiding Harry down to his bed. “Sit back. Enjoy.”

Deviating from his strictly seductive moves at the club, Eggsy started out with actual hip hop dance moves, gliding along the bedroom floor until he stopped short, hand coming to rest at his belt. A sudden movement and his hand had slid up his chest, taking his shirt with him, giving Harry a tantalizing view of his chest. But as quick as it was revealed, it was replaced and Eggsy was spinning on his toes, arms waving at his sides. He ended the spin by dropping into a split that boggled Harry’s mind.

His mouth gaped open and Eggsy looked up at him with the largest grin on his face. But he was nowhere near done. No, sir.

He swept his legs together and then crawled over to Harry, to kneel in front of him. He leaned back on his heels and brought his shirt up again and, this time, let it slip over his head to bare his chest. He braced himself with one hand behind him, splaying his legs slightly so his hips could thrust in the air while his free hand traveled down his chest.  
His thumb hooked into his loose track pants and tugged down slightly to show Harry his hipbone. Just as Harry was ready to dive down to his knees to replace that thumb with his mouth, Eggsy rose up on his knees, and slotted himself between Harry’s legs. He slid up Harry’s body until he was eye level with Harry. He kissed him once, a small taste, before standing and turning his back to him. Harry need not have worried about that though. Eggsy slid his palms down the back of his trousers, hips gyrating as he slid the fabric down over the swell of his arse. What was revealed was a pair of black boxer briefs emblazoned with metallic gold diamonds.

They fit his boy perfectly.

Kicking the trousers away, Eggsy walked backwards to plant himself right in Harry’s lap and this time Harry had no restrictions on where to touch him. He let his hands slide down Eggsy’s muscled chest, down to his hips, to rest right in the hollows of his hips. He pressed Eggsy into him so he could feel just how hard his cock had grown, watching his display. Eggsy moaned and ground harder into him. The sound was intoxicating and Harry wanted more. He dipped his head to mouth wet, open mouthed kisses along Eggsy’s shoulder and neck, feeling the boy shiver against him.

The song ended and by that point, they were both gasping with need.

“Should I let you be getting on, then,” Harry asked teasingly as he continued to lavish attention on Eggsy’s neck.

“Fuck, no. I’m right where I want to be,” Eggsy assured him.

“Glad to hear it.” Eggsy had stopped his dancing and was now just sitting in his lap, enjoying all of Harry’s kisses. But still, Harry wanted more. He wanted to devour the boy entirely, to claim him for himself. “Can I touch you,” he asked.

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy panted and, just like that, Harry covered Eggsy’s cock with his right hand over his pants.

Feeling hardened flesh there, Harry groaned in relief. Cupping the hot prick in his hand, he stroked over him, letting Eggsy squirm in his lap, sending shivers of pleasure through his own prick. After a minute or so, he pulled Eggsy’s pants down just enough to release his cock so he could touch it properly. Eggsy arched his back, moaning loudly at the contact. He planted one hand on the bed to the side of them and the other came to rest of Harry’s; neither guiding nor taking control, just resting there.

Harry stroked the boy, taking great pleasure in the silky smoothness of his skin. When he reached the head, he was pleased to find that he was already starting to dampen with arousal, precome wetting his thumb. He let go of him for a moment to bring his thumb to his mouth to taste Eggsy, groaning in delight.  
“Fuck, Harry, that’s hot.”

“Mmm, you taste delicious.”

Eggsy stood abruptly from his lap and shoved his pants down so that he was fully nude. He turned to face Harry again and straddled him, hands going for Harry’s own trousers. He moved quickly, a man possessed, fingers freeing him from his suit trousers. “Need to see you, need to have you,” Eggsy said, panting.

“How do you want me,” Harry asked, not really caring how, only knowing he needed him.

“Need you in me, need to feel you.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed. He took control then, lifting Eggsy up as he stood so he could lay him out on the bed. He quickly undressed and joined him on the bed, reaching into the nightstand so he could grab a convenient tube of lubricant.

“Tell me if it’s too much, too fast, anything not good, alright,” Harry told him firmly, coating his fingers.

“Yeah, yeah, just...fuck,” Eggsy replied, feeling the cool, slick fingers prodding at his entrance. In a matter of minutes, Harry was buried three fingers deep inside him and Eggsy was moaning with abandon. “I’m ready, please,” he panted.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Harry said, pulling his fingers free. He reached back into his drawer to fish out a condom and in no time, he was sheathed, slicked and rubbing against Eggsy’s hole. The first breach had Eggsy’s eyes squinted at the pressure and breathing heavily. But once Harry had pushed in the first few centimeters, his face relaxed and his body took him easily. Slowly, he pushed into his boy, groaning loudly when he was fully seated.

“God, you feel amazing,” he said, kissing Eggsy’s neck.

“Fuck, so do you.” His hands came to wrap around Harry’s back and after a minute of adjustment, his hips tried to move beneath him. “Move,” he prompted pleadingly.

And so he did. Harry pulled out until just the head of his prick was left inside him and then he slid back slow but firmly. He built up a careful rhythm until Eggsy started meeting his thrusts. Then, without needing to be told further, he began to thrust faster, focus on chasing their orgasms.

Eggsy’s hands raked down Harry’s back. His mouth alternated between moaning and kissing, and biting at the skin he could reach. His legs wrapped tightly around him, hips rolling with Harry’s movements. Soon, he was thrusting against Eggsy’s prostate every other thrust and the boy was crying out sharply with each brush of pleasure.

“I- I need,” Eggsy choked out.

“Tell me,” Harry replied.

“I need, oh fuck it, don’t stop!” He worked his hands between them to stroke his leaking prick and Harry knew he was close. He picked up speed, thrusting into him hard and fast and soon Eggsy was pulsing between them, screaming in ecstasy. “God, yes! Fuck!”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry groaned, burying his face into the boy’s shoulders as he slammed into him, letting his orgasm over take him. The tremors from Eggsy’s body were too good to ignore and soon, he was coming too, filling the condom until he too was done.

They lay there for several minutes, coming down from their climaxes but eventually it grew too cool to be out of covers. Harry gently pulled out and flopped onto his back to deal with the condom. He tied it off and tossed it into the bin before turning his face to Eggsy. “Stay right there, I’ll clean you up.”

Eggsy didn’t respond, eyes closed and body loose he almost looked asleep. Harry smiled, enjoying the view for a moment before going to the en suite for a wet flannel. He cleaned Eggsy up and then, together, they fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke to an alert on his tablet from Merlin. The man had done a full report on Eggsy and Harry was pleasantly surprised by what he read. Excellent grades, marine training, gymnastics training…

And yet he was an exotic dancer for a living. What a waste.

There was a vacancy that needed to be filled at Kingsman. Lancelot had been killed recently and training would begin soon for a replacement. He decided then and there that he would offer his recruitment spot to Eggsy. When the young man woke up, looking up at him with pure satisfaction, Harry smiled at him.

“Eggsy, I have a business proposition for you.”

Eggsy stiffened, not expecting that. “What’s that? Nothing like what those pricks had for me last night, right?”

“No, nothing like that.” He grinned at him. “How would you like to be a Kingsman agent?”

Eggsy blinked at him once, twice, three times before smiling wide. “When do I start?”


End file.
